


迫害工具人

by Terry_the_warrior



Series: 爽文。 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terry_the_warrior/pseuds/Terry_the_warrior
Summary: 诗人是好玩的。





	迫害工具人

**Author's Note:**

> 骑战无差前提下的模范情侣搞诗人  
> 狗狗战士是真的很好，之前写完忘发了我重发一下

　　 骑士到的时候诗人和战士已经十分进入状态了，站在门口都能听见诗人酥得抓人的哼声。他走进屋，看到战士正把诗人抱在腿上，诗人趴在他肩上，两手环着他的脖子。见骑士进了门，战士凑到诗人耳朵旁边说:“你最喜欢的家伙来咯。”

　　诗人一惊，迷糊地扭过头，看到骑士朝他走来，忽然离得很近，给了他一个柔软的浅吻。骑士尝起来是甜的……等下，骑士？诗人刚惊醒，骑士就放开了他，被战士抓着领子拉过去亲。战士吻够了才撒开手，放骑士去把刚买来的东西放下，自己抱着诗人走到床边，把他扔上床铺，一路上颠得诗人又忍不住地低声叫出来，战士也不管他。

　　其实诗人去约战士之前是有犹豫过的。

　　人人都知道战士和骑士几乎是恩爱夫夫的典范，两个人经常和队友们隔着巨大的怪物，在奶妈看不到的地方卿卿我我，说悄悄话说到战士开小差犯错，然后被骑士保回来。要不是骑士惯着他，战士的头可能都已经被白魔的大钻石杖子敲没了。

　　可是战士就是帅啊，脸也好看身材也好，诗人想，这我能有什么办法。好嘛，其实骑士也很帅，还会保护他，他全都想要。就是道德上似乎不太对哈。

　　所以后来战士也朝他挤眉弄眼回应他的时候他非常的、十分的吃惊。但吃惊归吃惊，他没想别的，送上门的战士不要白不要。

　　那个时候诗人可没想到还附赠一个骑士。

　　战士把他扔在床上，不一会自己也爬上床，又一次把他抱在怀里，夹着他的腰，一只手把他的双臂锁在一块，另一只手又身下去在他已经被折腾了好一会的后穴翻搅。诗人被玩得烦躁，吃过更大的东西之后手指显得格外的隔靴搔痒，他不自觉地扭了几下，被战士残酷镇压，在臂弯里锁得更紧，尾椎骨紧紧地贴着战士勃起的阴茎。“安分点。”战士警告道。

　　诗人撇撇嘴正想要揶揄他，嘲笑他硬得那么厉害竟然还硬忍着不进来，思路就被骑士的一声轻笑打断了。

　　骑士忍俊不禁，坐到床边摸摸诗人的脸说，没关系呀，你想舒服那你自己来就行了。诗人一愣，才发现虽然骑士垂着眼笑着看着自己，却是在对战士说话。

　　战士闷闷地应了一声，又一次将自己埋进去，顶得诗人又忍不住叫出声来。

　　这两个人、他妈的到底是什么关系啊？

　　骑士凑过来，还穿着他那套白得发光的布甲，连手甲都没脱，冰凉地去碰诗人的胸口，冷得诗人一哆嗦，乳头马上就硬了起来，被骑士捏在指尖把玩。手甲太厚，骑士拿捏不好力度，弄得诗人嘶嘶抽气，仰着脖子靠在战士肩膀上颤抖。

　　“他喜欢这个。”战士说，也伸手去捏，他的手就几乎是滚烫的，也不注意力气，两边一块硬是把诗人逼出了一声哭腔，在战士怀里胡乱扭动，底下不住地吸他。

　　诗人发出示弱的悲鸣，又一次试着把手从战士的桎梏里抽离，又一次被镇压。他感觉战士的胳膊就像铁打的一样，自己两只手被别在后头，几乎麻得没有感觉。“想松开吗？”这时战士问道，诗人忙不迭点头，只想他快点松开，好让酸痛的肩胛和脊背得到自由。“你会听话么？”战士又问他。这时候骑士脱了靴子也爬上床来，越过诗人奖励似的吻了吻战士的额头，又把拇指塞进诗人嘴里，掰着他的下颌，看牙口一样左右摆弄了一下他的下巴。

　　“他会的。”骑士轻声说，解自己的腰带。战士从诗人身体里退出来，把他摆弄成另一个嘴够得到骑士的姿势，“舔吧”，战士说。

　　诗人就小心翼翼地张口，试图把骑士整个含进去，上半身倾得很低，靠全然没有什么力气的两臂支撑着自己。战士没有停下，按自己的节奏在诗人体内抽送，每一次进入都让诗人的喉口顶上骑士已然充血变硬的前端。

　　这太战士了，诗人想。完全不在乎诗人的感受，但是偶然蹭过诗人敏感点的时候又让他爽得浑身颤抖。这让舔弄骑士的动作变得没那么简单。

　　“做得很棒。”骑士夸奖他，把手伸进诗人的发间，拉缰绳似的也让诗人按自己的节奏来，诗人感到一阵强烈的干呕，却挣脱不出，口水从被挤压的舌面下涌出，淅淅沥沥全流出来，沾得骑士的耻毛也全是水。他抬头往上看，骑士也正垂眼看他，目光相接后对他露出一个笑。诗人一愣，骑士是真的漂亮，就连这样看不清正脸的时候也漂亮得要命……漂亮的骑士趁着他愣神的时候又捅进他的喉咙里，自己发出一点让人几乎听不到的满足叹息。

　　战士从后头怼了他一下，握着他腰的手也更用力了。诗人被巨大强烈的快感噎得一顿，含不住骑士的东西，让它滑了出来，抓着这个机会大口地喘气。因为这个，他屁股上狠狠地挨了一下。接着战士又往他吃着自己的阴茎的后穴里塞了一根手指。

　　骑士俯下身，把诗人扶起来，让他靠在自己的胸口和肩膀上好让战士动作，梳理诗人被自己抓得凌乱的头发。他安抚他，手从诗人的后脖子一直摸到腰间，引导着诗人的手让他为自己和骑士两个人手淫。

　　诗人的手是软的，摸着两根东西的前液和自己的唾液黏滑得不得了，一只手都握不住，又加一只手来。

　　骑士也摸进他的后穴，手指和性器挤在一块，把诗人的后穴撑得不能再撑，两个人不一样的动作搅得诗人受不了，手上的动作都停下，攀着骑士的肩膀喘气。

　　等骑士也整个操进去之后，诗人感到自己彻底的被填满了，再多任何一点都要坏掉了。

　　“看看你。”战士很低地笑了一声，呼出来的热气喷在诗人耳边，“等很久了吧。”

　　骑士则贴着他另一边的耳朵小声地夸他“比战士听话多了，真可爱”。

　　这太超过了，诗人想，这感觉带着一种奇异的淫邪，就好像战士和骑士是什么更大的整体一样，他被这样一个东西包在身体里玩弄。

　　他被插得浑身颤抖，被两具肌肉结实的肉体夹在中间，后背和前胸都被布料磨蹭着。直到这时他才发现自己似乎是这个空间里唯一一个衣不蔽体的人，战士并没有脱掉他平常穿来打底的衬衣，而骑士甚至几乎还算得上衣着整齐。这样的认知一下子塞满了诗人的意识，骑士和战士在他耳旁接吻，唇舌吮吸的声音让他更加迷糊，猛然觉得自己就像是被战士和骑士共同使用的某种玩具。

　　他确实是。

　　战士的手才松开诗人的腰，骑士的手却又握上去;一边的乳头被战士粗糙的指尖揉捻，另一边又被骑士含在口中;他的阴茎在骑士小腹上磨蹭许久后被战士握在手里粗暴地玩弄，最终让他双腿发着抖呜咽着射在了战士手上。

　　战士被他高潮时剧烈的痉挛吸了出来，鼻尖埋在他颈肩重重地喘息。他用沙哑的声音提醒诗人:“你把他的衣服弄脏了。”

　　诗人还涣散着，瘫在战士身上，听到这句话才聚焦了视线，看到骑士的白衣服上溅上的自己的东西。

　　“是啊”，骑士苦恼道，“这该怎么办呢？”他还没射，停在诗人身体里。

　　“你得补偿他。”战士又说道，声音里有种显而易见的嘲弄。

　　诗人两眼一翻，心里只剩下一个想法:以后再也、再也不要惹这两个人了。


End file.
